Blood Lust
by Heavensdarkrosechild
Summary: Souls that must be freed..... Warning: strays from my usual light-hearted nothing but fluff


Good morning, afternoon, night all depending on your time zone :D So those of you who know my work well will find that this fic is a little out of my comfort zone. I've strayed from my usual fluff buuuuut that doesn't excuse you from not reviewing!!!

If you'd rather read fluff check out my latest collaberation with mollygibbs101 under the pen name Heavens and Molly titled: Read this or the Fargles will Get you. Its funny and amusing :)

* * *

Blood lust. I recognized it in her eyes. She wanted to maim and obliterate.

The killing rage sat in her soul, festering.

And all I could do was watch as it tore at her, working her into a frenzy.

The heat of her rage burned into my skin, singeing it, making it curl into blackened, brittle flesh.

Her fury was so great her pupils were mere pins within her deep dark irises.

The snarl of her lips twisted her face into a fierce mask that struck fear into even the hardest of souls.

Her voice echoed off the walls as she screamed her pain and anger, sending shock waves through the crowd.

They were impressed by her and gawked at her, captivated by her terrifying beauty not understanding what she was truly conveying as she let lose a roar.

They would never understand like I did and I wouldn't wish them to. I would not wish such torment on another soul and I wish that I could take away hers.

Her audience had never been in her place, never been dragged to the end and back, never suffered incapacitating anguish, never felt constant immortal flames of pain lick at their conscious, eating at their very core.

They had never known loss that buried them so deep they could do nothing but dig the pit deeper until they could no longer see the gaping beginning or the light beyond it, being so far below they were beyond were hope could exist.

Even I, who knew, could only look at her in anguish and hope to convey my understanding; that I knew what it was like to be trapped with no escape, wanting to tear into your captors but never being able to get close enough. They would get enticingly close and taunt you with their presence, only to pull away, leaving you unsatisfied, infuriated, and frustrated.

To know that you are powerless against them sends you into a slow dark spinning spiral of loss, losing yourself piece by piece, disintegrating. Soon, there is nothing left but unadulterated fury, driving you to continue on for no other reason than its all consuming energy. And soon you fight just as a fuck you to those who keep you captive and trapped. You survive in the hopes that one day they will fuck up and you will get your chance to pounce.

I knew that the fire shining behind her gold eyes was not life but death.

I watched as she paced back and forth, back and forth, over and over, whirling as she reached the end of her prison each length.

She glared with burning hatred at her captivated audience as if her eyesight alone could do what she wished to do them with her vicious cavernous mouth filled with razor-sharp, vividly white, bone crushing teeth that she displayed with a mighty, enraged roar.

Her wild eyes scanned her surrounding searching, seeking, calculating, for some escape, for some weakness in her gilded cage. And, finding none, she became agitated, beyond return. Her loping pace became static but swift revealing her true prowess.

A pressure built in my chest and my whole being began to buzz as I recognized her sudden changes. She was reaching the edge I could see it in her eyes and my soul began to keen in agony. I knew what would come next and there was nothing I could do to halt it. She was too far gone. She was all alone, I was all alone.

The fools watched her in fascination and admiration not seeing her pain, oblivious to what would come next, the tragedy that was about to occur. They could not see but I could. I knew but I had survived it…she would not.

I began to quake as I stood there watching, unable to tear my eyes from hers as she captured me in her glowing gaze. Perhaps she could sense my kindred soul or mayhap she could taste my sorrow for she locked her eyes with mine and paused her movements for a sheer moment. And in that moment she conveyed things to me, though that may not have been her intention.

I felt a warm, rough hand rest itself on my shoulder and turn me away as her eyes slid from mine, freeing me, as she launched herself against her gilded cage with all the power she possessed.

I was not alone. He held me tight against his chest, my tear streaked face bleeding wet into his shirt.

Gasps of horror and screams of terror conjoined with the beautifully horrible sound of shattering glass. Her body exploded through the pane of glass and into the crowd, she was finally free from her cage.

His gentle loving hands pressed my face into his neck trying to keep me from seeing, trying so hard to protect me but I had been too quick and he a moment too slow as he lead me away. I could feel her soul stretch through the skies even as I glimpsed her broken body laying in the flickering shards of shattered glass, reflecting crimson red. The image was burnt into my brain.

He ran his rough calloused, wood working fingers through my long dark wavy locks and pressed his lips to my temple as we walked in utter silence. He let me know that he was there without words, it is how he communicates best, we both do.

I realized that he had known, just as I had. He had understood both her and I. He had tried his best to do for me what I was unable to do for her.

I am not alone not like _her_ I will always have him and the others.

I unbury my face from his neck and watch the light halo his silver hair and sigh.

I am not alone.

* * *

Review or get flushed down your toilet!!!! Mwhahahahaha…

Show me the love and I'll show you…my coin collection lol

See i havn't lost my fluffyness!


End file.
